Right on Schedule
by miss majik
Summary: Fred really is the best! He takes Angelina to the Yule Ball and shows his undying love for her.


_A/N Still taking character requests! Check my profile for specifics. This is another Fred/Angelina based off of a common daydream of mine. _

Angelina was over the moon happy. she was at the Yule ball with the love of her life and hanging out with her friends. Nothing could have made this might any better, or so she thought. She and Fred were on the dance floor drinking punch and swaying to the music. Katie and Lee were sitting at the table laughing and talking, and George and Alicia were snogging in a corner. Angelina finished her punch and went to go throw the cup away and Fred followed her to do the same. Fred checked his watch, 10:30. Any second now the song would start. Angelina didn't know, but Fred had planned out the whole night. He had to get special permission from McGonagall for some things; he knew Angie would love it. they had just gotten back to the dance floor when the song started. Fred requested it especially because he knew it was one of Angelina's favorites. (A Drop In the Ocean by Ron Pope) Angelina got excited as soon as she heard the first few notes.

"This is my favorite song!" she told Fred.

"I know, Angie," Fred replied with a grin. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a bow and a flourish.

"Why yes you may," Angelina replied with a wide grin. Fred really was the best. He put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck and they swayed. About halfway through the song, Fred asked, "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Angelina sounded worried. Fred didn't answer, he just took one hand off of her hip and took one of her hands. He swung her out with one arm and twirled her back in close to him. He spun her around. She was shocked! She had no idea Fred was such a good ballroom dancer!m When he was little, their mother taught all of the boys how to ballroom dance, except Ron because he was a baby. They grew up dancing because their mother always taught them how to treat women. They spun round and round until the song ended. Angelina was out of breath, but smiling brighter than ever. Fred bent down and kissed her hand, then walked her back to the table where Lee and Katie were sitting, now snogging.

"Mate! Get a room!" Fred told Lee, punching him in the arm. Neither of them seemed to notice, so they just sat down and averted their eyes. Fred checked his watch, 10:36. Four minutes until his next surprise. They sat down and ate the food that magically appeared in front of them. Ron came up to them and sulkily sat down beside his brother.

"Get you get rejected by a witch, little brother?" Fred asked Ron. Ron mumbled something Angelina didn't catch. Fred obviously heard because he nearly spit his food out, then turned to Angelina. She looked up to see what he needed. "Ickle Ronniekins here wants to know why Hermione ran away crying when he yelled at her. Do you have any idea why?" Fred asked with full shock and sarcasm. Angelina ignored Fred and spoke at Ron.

"Ron! You didn't why—"she was cut off by Fred when he said, "Time to go Ange," and grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the dance floor. He stood her in the middle of it and told her to stay put while he ran through a door next to the stage. She stood there awkwardly until it was 10:40 and Fred popped up onstage. The music stopped and he waved his wand and a big sign came up saying, WILL YOU MARRY ME ANGIE? He turned to admire his handiwork and nearly had a heart attack before he changed it to say THIS IS FOR ANGIE. Angelina relaxed even though her face was till red from embarrassment. He picked up a guitar that wasn't there a few moments ago, and spoke into the microphone. "Hey Ange, I know you like this song so I, um, I'm gonna sing it to you. Here goes," he said awkwardly. That was the first time Fred looked awkward or nervous in his life. He was usually so calm and cool and collected. He started singing and playing Amazed by Lonestar. She couldn't stop smiling through the entire song. When he finished she hoisted herself up onto the stage and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, lifting up one of her legs into the air, bending at the knee. Fred really was the best. The guitar disappeared and they walked off the stage hand in hand while everyone clapped and whistled. She assumed they were going back to the table but he walked past it and went outside, still holding her hand. He kept holding her hand as they walked to the lake.

"You know, instead of calling it the Blake Lake, we should call it Shirly or Francine. It's a lot more complementing," Fred said. Angelina didn't reply, she just laughed. She shivered in her strapless dress. Fred took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She hugged it close. They walked a little ways with his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. At 10:55 he stopped and they sat at the base of a tree. Into the tree, he used his wand to carve their first initials into a heart. Angelina just smiled and looked down and shook her head. Fred was certainly romantic, that was positive. The mermaids soon swam just below the surface so they were still underwater and started singing. Angelina sat sideways on Fred's lap so she could put her head over his heart. He picked up her chin gently with his hand and kissed her softly on the mouth. Angelina returned the kiss. They kissed like that until the mermaids stopped singing. Angelina laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Freddy," She told him.

"I love you too, Angie," he replied without even thinking about it. That's how he always loved her. He always loved her without thinking about it. He loved her unconditionally without even thinking about it. It was one of those things he knew and didn't have to consider, he just knew. He felt her go limp as she fell asleep in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her back to the castle in his arms. He glanced at his watch, 11:00, right on schedule.


End file.
